FANCY
by ARO-kun
Summary: Eren jeager. seorang trainae model ceroboh tanpa sadar membuat dirinya sendiri terlibat masalah, kecerobohannya membuat hubungan asmara Rivaille dan tunangannya kandas. Sehingga membuatnya harus membayar perbuatannya itu-
1. Chapter 1

_Salam hangat from Author!  
_

_ini fanfiction pertama dan membuat authornya sendiri bingung dan gelisah. Rencana membuat fanfic ini setelah UN. berhubung authornya udah kebelet dan boring, jadi terjadilah fanfic ini. Jauh dari kata sempurna karena Authornya masih amatir -lulus sekolah juga belum._

_Relationship: Mainly_ _Rivaille/Eren Jeager, [RIVAERE]  
_

_**NOTE :** \- 18++_

_ \- BL _

_ \- sedikit berbau mesum (chap berikutnya)  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

I HATE MONDAY!

Eren jeager, remaja lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu masih menutup matanya, menembus dan menerawang dimensi mimpi di kasur kesayangannya tetap berada di dekapannya tak tetap sejuk walaupun sedang ini iya sangat dilelahkan dengan kegiatan tambahan.

" heiii.. Eren, bangun….bangun Eren…"

Suara lembut namun tegas itu berhasil menariknya ke dunia nyata.

Eren terbangun menyiutkan dahi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"heii cepat…hari ini sekolah kan?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab dan bertujuan untuk membangunkannya itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang sangat menyayanginya.

"hemmm iya…" jawab eren ogah ogahan.

Tubuh remaja 16 tahun itu melenggang santai menuju dapur. Tanpa perintah ia duduk dan membuka sajian pagi khas buatan ibunya. Menyiapkan piring dan menggambil beberapa nasi dari rice cooker dan meletekkan piring putih berornamen ukiran bunga tulip.

"heiii…dulukan cuci tangan dan basuh mukamu, jika kotoran matamu masuk kedalam makanan?"

Eren hanya diam menuju wastofel, tanpa berkomentar dan menuruti perintah wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala suku di rumahnya itu.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Rutinitas pagi eren yang ekstrim adalah ritual menyusun buku pelajaran, kegiatan yang satu inilah yang paling boros menghabiskan waktu paginya. Eren menghilangkan jadwal pelajaran yang ia tulis di kertas seperempat lembar. Mengenakan seragam dan mencari kaus kakinya.

"sialan, kaus kaki putih ku? Arghh"

Lima menit lebih ia mencari kaus kaki putihnya dan tidak menuai hasil yang diharapkan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan memakai kauskaki berwarna hitam dan melesat membuka pintu.

" Eren.. kau lupa topimu.."

"Topi. huh, hampir saja. Aku pergi"

Tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari ibunya eren langsung melesat pergi. Matahari semakin tinggi dan eren merasa tidak enak. Di perjalanan ia menggerutu dan panik, ia tak ingin mendapat hukuman di hari senin dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"eren?"

Tiba tiba eren dikejutkan dengan lelaki berwajah petak ditutupi masker salm berpola garis dan persegi biru. Lelaiki itu menaiki motor viction berwarna merah maroon dengan helm senada. Dan menutupi jalannya.

"Ah? Jean?"

"cepat naik, aku rasa kita akan dapat masalah jika terlambat"

Tanpa menunggu kata keluar lagi, eren langsung mengakhiri perbincangan dan meloncat naik ke motor yang penuh karisma itu. Takada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, parkir dan mengunci motor. Takada sepatah kata pun keluar dari dua pelajar menengah atas ini, hingga ke gerbang sekolah yang sudah setengah tertutup. Spontan eren dan jean berlari dan menerobos masuk sekolahan yang sudah mulai upacara. Guru guru melontarkan kalimat kalimat berisi nasehat membosankan pada mereka.

Upacara adalah kata yang membosankan bagi sebagian siswa?mungkin seluruh siswa? Termasuk siswa bermarga Jaeger ini, tidak ada kata spesial untuk pagi ini. Atau mungkin hanya kata umpatan yang cocok untuk pagi ini. Wajar jika banyak orang mememakai semboyan "I hate Monday".

Eren berbaris melanjutkan urutan barisan di depannya bersampingan dengan Mikasa. Wanita itu sedang berinteraksi mendongeng bertema game online bernama _TORAM_ bersama Ymir. Bosan menonton pertunjukan apel pagi, telinga Eren tergoda dengan dongeng Mikasa -yang sebenarnya sedikit membosankan dan tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku sudah mencoba memainkannya" potong lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Aku tidak melihatmu Eren, avatarmu?"

"Ahh aku tidak mengerti dengan game mencoba untuk pergi ke kota tetapi aku tersesat di hutan"

"Hahahaha baka"

Tawa Ymir mengundang guru untuk datang kearah mereka, mengawasi dengan tatapan marah karena membuat kegaduhan kecil saat apel pagi.

"kecilkan suaramu" suara tinggi wanita itu membuat keadaan barisan menjadi sunyi.

"dan kau! Memakai kaus kaki berwarna hitam!" pertanyaan itu membuat Eren mematung. "Berdiri di depan lapangan sekarang!" perintah itu menuju kearah Eren

Sontak nafas Eren terhentak mematung, dengan sedikit ragu dan takut eren berjalan menuju lapangan dan berdiri di depan. Remaja bertubuh kurus itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Ah sial mengapa hal hal sial dan menjengkelkan selalu bertaburan di hari senin?! Fuck! Gerutu Eren di dalam hati. Lantas bagaimana nasibnya nanti, otak Eren bekerja berputar putar mencari dan menyiapkan alasan alasan yang akan dipakainya.

Upacara selesai.

Masih di tempatnya Eren masih berdiri. Seorang guru wanita bertubuh dibawah rata rata bersuara tinggi menuju kearahnya.

"Nak, siapa namamu?"

"Ng.. Eren jaeger A-III"

"baiklah dan mengapa kau memakai kaus kaki berwarna hitam?"

"Ng.. yang putih hilang sebelah bu, dan yang lainnya masih dicuci"

"yasudah.. lainkali jangan diulangi"

"Ng.. iya bu, tidak akan"

Sedikit menarik nafas lega, dan mulai menuju ke ruangan kelas.

"jaeger…tunggu dulu. Sepatu seperti apa yang kau pakai?"

"Ahh..kenapa bu. Bukankah ini sepatu berwarna hitam bu"

"Dan tidak bertali? Itu bukan sepatu sekolah. Lepas sepatumu "

Tanpa jawaban Eren melepaskan tomps hitam pada kakinya, dan menyerahkannya.

Dengan telanjang kaki dan langkah kesal Eren menuju ruang kelas A-III. Kelas paling ujung setelah laboratorium fisika. Seluruh lebah tengah sibuk terbang kesana dan kemari mengerjakan tugas. Tugas? Hal apa lagi ini? Dan sepertinya Eren juga melupakan tugas itu. Eren mulai merasa jegkel dengan pagi yang sial.

"Oii jaeger! Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu? Biarkan aku melihatnya"

"Aku belum mengerjakannya" dasar robot kuda umpat Eren bergumam.

Mungkin Armin telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, sahabat Eren bertubuh mungil itu sering kali memberikan bantuan tak terduga. Berjalan santai Eren ke arah Armin yang sedang berbicara dengan Mikasa. Menurut kabar Mikasa sangat menyukai Armin dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Eren pun sering melihat Mikasa menghabisakan waktu dan menarik narik baju sahabatnya itu.

"Armin apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, kau ingin melihatnya?"

"yah seperti biasanya" Eren terkekeh sejanak, mengambil tugas armin dan mulai membukanya.

"Ehh Eren…?"

"Ada apa Mikasa? Something wrong with me?"

"HAHAHA dimana sepatumu. bukankah tadi kau memakai sepatu?"

"Sepatu disita" jawab eren singkat menunjukkan muka kusut

"k-a-s-i-h-a-n. Eren sebaiknya kau megerjakan tugas itu di tempat lain, aku ingin melakukan 'kode' pada Armin hihihi"

"bloody hell, oke aku tidakakan menganggu kalian"

Eren meninggalkan mereka, tidak mau ikut campur dalam hubungan asmara ke-dua anak tittan. Kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama jean yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui hedset putihnya, dan mengeluarkan lirik lirik lagu dengan nada sumbang dari tenggorokannya. Sayup sayup terdengar suara Mikasa, Sejenak eren memalingkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Mikasa melantunkan lagu band berjudul 'decode' kepada Armin hingga ia tersenyum simpul.

Ingatan Eren menjelajah nakal ke masa lalu, ia teringat saat Jean si 'robot kuda bermuka petak' menyatakan cintanya kepada Mikasa di saat proses belajar. Tanpa ragu Jean melangkah dengan gaya ala playboy berjalan kearah meja Mikasa. Sedikit gugup tampak tersirat di wajah kuda miliknya dan kata kata yang belum di rangkai sebelumnya terangkai secara spontan di hadapan Mikasa. Seketika kelas menjadi diam.

.

.

.

.

**_(flashback)_**

_"__Mikasa. Eg..sebenarnya, aku sudah lama mencintaimu"_

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jean"_

_"__Aku sayang padamu, Mikasa"_

_"__Kembalilah duduk ketempatmu Jean!Kau buta? Di depan kelas sedang ada guru!"_

_"__Tidak, Tidak mikasa aku sungguh mencintaimu"_

_Brukkk_

_"__HENTIKAN JEAN!"Mikasa menggebrak suasana berubah kelam dan menyeramkan. Sepertinya monster tittan level tinggi yang bersemayam di diri Mikasa yang takkuasa dengan situsai mengerikan yang diciptakan Mikasa pun kembali itu__ membuat __Jean dan Mikasa tidak berteman lagi._

.

.

.

.

Untuk sejenak eren tertawa, kejadian itu sangat konyol namun mengerikan. Eren pun tidak berani berurusan dengan Mikasa. Ataupun membahas kejadian 'itu'. Mikasa langsung melempar tatapan mengerikan iblis yang hendak memakan anak domba tak berdosa.

"jean bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikasa" goda eren kepada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya

"diamlah kau bodoh, jangan pancing amarahku!" dengan nada jengkel Jean mulai memukul eren

"apa yang kau lakukan kuda, itu hal sepele"

Eren dan jean terlibat adu gulat namun tidak bermaksud saling melukai. Mereka sering melakukan itu, saling mengejek, menggoda dan akhirnya bergulat kecil. Namun itu mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sshh ahhh"eren menggerang

Jean sukses mendaratkan tangannya ke gundukan diantara kedua paha Eren.

"apa yang kau lakukan jean! Hentikan!"

Tanpa berbicara Jean terus merangsang gundukan itu untuk bangun dengan tangannya. Membagi tugas tangan yang lain untuk membuka resliting celana abuabu milik Eren.

Remaja bermata zamrud kini berkeringat dan menegang. Tak kunjung puas dengan aksinya Jean menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo sedang. Membuat Eren tak berkutik dibuatnya, remaja –lumayan polo situ risih, namun disisi lain merasakan kenikmatan

"ahhhh shhh aaah jeaa.n…"

Gerakan tangan Jean kini naik tempo menjadi cepat, membuat eren manggerang dan semakin menggeliat seperti ulat nangka. Hingga eren menjerit parau dan memuncratkan cairan cairannya kebaju jean.

"Hentikan Jean!"

Jeritan eren yang –lumayan kuat membuat seluruh mata kelas melihat kearahnya. Dengan cepat jean melepaskan tangannya dan memnutupi bajunya yang bersimbah peju

Eren tidak bicara, wajahnya merah padam meredam amarah. Kesal dengan perlakuan tidak senonoh dari teman sebangkunya.

Seakan tau eren sudah amarahnya, Jean memeluk eren dengan lekat, meski dibalas dengan sedikit ontaan. Mereka memang sering bercekcok namun belakangan ini Eren sedikit terbawa perasaan,karena tingkah jean yang selalu menjahilinya.

"maafkan aku Eren"

Telinga eren tertutup rapat dan kata kata itu tidak masuk ketelinganya.

Satu jam, dua jam, empat jam—

Bel sekolah berbunyi, kelas berangsur sepi. semua siswa serentak menghambur keluar sekolah dan pulang. Namun Eren—Bagaimana bisa pulang, ia tidak memakai alas kaki, hanya kaus kaki hitam yang melekat pada kakinya saat ini. Ia mengotak atik ponsel kecil berwarna putihnya dan mencari orang yang dapat dihubungi. Jean yang sudah berjalan melewati koridor kembali ke kelas.

"Kau tidak pulang jaeger?!"

Remaja lelaki 16 tahun itu hanya duduk tak menjawab dengan ekspresi kesal dan bingung menatap layar ponsel.

"Sudah..ikut aku"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban konfirmasi 'ya' atau 'tidak' dari Eren, Jean langsung menarik tangan Eren tanpa berbicara. Mereka menuju tempat berbarisnya motor yang mulai sedikit sepi.

"Ayo naik"

"Eemm…terimakasih Jean"

"hahhhh tidak perlu berterimakasih jeager, apa saja untukmu Eren"

Tak perlu waktu lama mereka telah sampai tujuan. Jean menurunkan Eren tepat didepan rumah, bak tuan putri yang turun dari kuda bersama sang pangeran.-Eren cenderung terlihat seperti cinderrela tanpa sepatu Tentu saja kejadian ini membuat baper eren kembali menjadi jadi. Tanpa kata remaja itu masuk ke rumah dengan sedikit melempar senyum kepada Jean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dasar carita dunia pararel dibantu sedikit masukan dari teman fujoshi Ta-chan. sekaligus merangkap jadi guru fujodansi, mengajari author menjadi seorang fudanshi  
_

_terimakasih para pembaca! chapter berikutnya hampir rampung. Mohon saran untuk dibawa kemana cerita cinta ini *ehh  
_

_please leave a comment. don't be a ghostie^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salam! Secepat mungkin Author menyelesaikan chap ini, H-8 menjelang UN. Disamping untuk menjernihkan dan membuang pikiran pikiran khas Fudanshi ._

_cekidot!_

**Chapter 2**

**HIM**

Kebiasaan Eren yang selau terlaksana dalam list kerjanya adalah "terlambat", Remaja dengan stelan kaos oblong berwarna hitam degan tangan kemeja panjang melingkar di lehernya. Tergesa gesa menuju kelas modelingdi hari pertama.

"selamat siang. Maaf terlambat"

"selamat siang, duduklah"

Mentor modeling bidang runway bermata empat,denganstelan kemeja berwarna biru pudar dan syal polkadot ungu

Dengan cepat ia itu mencari bangku bersampingan dangan Mikasa, karena hanya Mikasa dan ymir yang ia kenal di kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya yang akan menjadi mentor kalian dalam kelas ini pada sesi Catwalk dan Runway "Pelajaran hari ini kita mulai dengan membawakan busana di atas panggung, yang dilakukan dengan berbagai teknik. Pertemuan kali ini saya akan menjelaskan teknik _Step and Turn_"

"Hal inti dari peragaan busana ini adalah bagaimana kita di tuntut mampu memeragakan busana, kemampuan visual dan menarik perhatian penonton pada busana yang kita peragakan. Dikemas dengan elegan dan berkelas. Kepala agensi majalah ternama _VOCUE_ ,_Sir_ Rivaille"

Dua puluh menit pertama eren memperhatikan, menit berikutnya perhatian eren berhenti dilanjutkan lamunan sunyi.

Dalam dirinya rasa bimbang mulai menggerayangi, pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada jean. Lamunan Eren melayang tinggi, menembus awan dan langit. Makin jauh..jauh… jauh… hingga seketika langit berubah menjadi kelam dan berawan. Seketika hantaman hujan keras menuju tubuhnya. Hingga ia jatuh. Jatuh terbenam dalam kelam. Apa ini? Jean? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kepalanya berbayang yang berputar hanyalah dia sudah gila- karena menyukai temannya perlu berkonsultasi kepsikiater.

.

.

.

.

Refleks lehernya mengayun ke sekitar. Ah ini dunia nyata, sadarlah eren. Tidak sengaja sudut matanya tertarik dengan bungkusan sedang berwarna merah dan bermotif penasaran menggerakkan tanggannya membongkar bungkusan dua potong cupcake berwarna pink dan toping float biru muda terlihat dari kotak dihubungkan dengan miniatur jembatan kecil bertuliskan "Happy Anniversary 3".

Tanpa komando otak dari saraf motorik, tangannya membuka kotak itu. Jemari nakalnya mencungkil cungkil float biru, dan sukses mematahkan miniature jembatan kecil.

"bloody hell!" suara Mikasa mengusik aktivitas Eren. "hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ah anu, maukah kau membagi kue itu. Aku gemas ingin melahapnya" sedikit terkekeh Eren meminta kepada Mikasa.

"itu bukan kue ku"

"oh god! Eren kau telah masuk kelembah neraka" celah ymir dengan khawatir." kue Sir Rivaille"

Mendengar namanya disebut, lelaki bermuka dingin menoleh ke sumber bunyi. Mata hitam granit kini mengarah pada eren, seakan bicara mengancam "KAU-MATI". Wajahnya yang pucat menambah kesan ia akan mencabik cabik dan memakan tanpa sisa dan memuntahkan tulangnya di emperan jalan.

Namaku Eren Jeager, aku mati muda di umur 16 tahun, penyebab kematianku karena berurusan dengan raja iblis yang kue sialnya kurusak. Mungkin seperti itulah narasi kematian eren dalam agenda malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tatapan mengerikan itu membuat Eren gugup bercampur takut. Tamatlah riwayatnya di habisi habis habisan oleh kepala agensi ternama.

Alunan music diputar, semua siswa bergilir memeragakan teknik yang di fokuskan. Ymir berlenggok dengan mulus dan rapi semua tidak bernafas saat ia memulai runway. Mikasa tidak buruk, kesalahan saat memiringkan badan, membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang nyaris membuatnya jatuh. Siswa lain telah menyelesaikan gilirannya.

Tiba giliiran Eren

Eren mencoba untuk rileks dan menenangkan kegugupannya, -ok ini hal mudah, dan aku bisa

Eren sedikit menegakkan punggungnya, menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya dan berjalan penuh percaya diri diiringi dengan alunan musik latar. Rivaille menatapnya lekat lekat. sedikit membuat Eren gugup dan-

"Kau buruk sekali"

Kata kata itu membuat eren mematung.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Eren, Sir"

"Kau harus berjalan lurus. Ikuti garis yang ada di hadapanmu, dan senyummu mengerikan. Berjalan lurus pun kau tidak bisa, kau pikir kau layak runway diperagaan busana? sampah! Pertemuan berikutnya harus sempurna"

Setengah jam berlalu, Eren kembali duduk dengan pelajaran dan kegelisahan mulai mengikuti raga eren lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Rivaille melijhat kue yang mengenaskan itu.

Jam analog ponselnya memberitahunya sekarang pukul 18.00 , Secepat kilat Eren melesat ke pintu keluar tak membiarkan siapapun lewat gesa menuruni tangga kramik dan hampir terpeleset, keluar dari gedung kursus dan bergegas mencari taksi.

Keberhasilan melarikan diri dari maut jatuh pada Eren penghargaan trophy kehidupan, Hadirin sekalian dipersilahkan bertepuk tangan.

Eren mandi bebek, mengganti bajunya dengan piama ini eren ingin tidur lebih berdemo menuntut beristirahat.

Sebuah pesan masuk.

_From : Mikasa A_

_To : Eren j_

_Kau menghilang?Itubagus,Sir Rivaille tampaknya tidak tau tentang kehancuran kue ada yang curiga, mungkin kau harus mengganti muka imutmu dengan mukainnocent?hahaha_

Tersenyum licik, sangat bangga karena bisa selamat dari kefatalan karena tertawa kecil dan bergumam dalam hati.

Hah, hahahaha aku memang hebat, dalam membuat masalah dan mengatasinya. Mungkin aku akan menambahkan gelar dalam namaku. Seperti… yang mulia..atau eren yang agung..(mungkin)

Membalas pesan.

_From : Eren j_

_To : Mikasa _

_Yah yah, aku memang hebat dan tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak perlu khawatir dan tidak perlu berteepuk tangan, mikasa hahahaha__._

.

.

.

krekkk..

Sentuhan tangan mengusap lembut rambutnya dengan penuh rasa gelora, tidak biasanya eren dibangunkannya tanpa kehebohan khas ibu.

lantas siapa yang mengusik tidur damainya?

sayup sayup Eren sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Tampak sosok familiar, namun ia belum bisa melihat sempurna.

"Sss.. Sir Rii.. Rivaille?"

"Shuttt.. malam ini kau milikkku"

Tanpa memberi jeda, bibir itu dilumat dengan ganas oleh bibir hangat milik Rivaille. Tangan Rivaille kini menjambak rambut Eren. Membuat Eren sedikit mendesah kesakitan, namun desahan Eren bak pecut yang menantang untuk Rivaille.

Sedikit demi sedikit bibir tipis Rivaille merambat mengisi leher Eren. Eren tampak risih mendorong mencoba melepaskan diri dari Rivaille.

brakkk! Rivaille terjatuh seketika.

Tanpa tunggu waktu Eren berlari mencari tempat aman, gerakan situasi gelisah menyasarkan Eren ke dapur, Dengan cekatan Eren bersembunyi dibalik lemari es.

Rivaille berjalan santai menuju dapur. Seringainya menguliti kulit mulus Eren, menyerapnya dengan kasar dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Tangan lainnya kini disibukkan melucuti kancing piama Eren satu persatu. Jemari Rivaille bermain dengan puting merah muda milik remaja itu, membuatnya mengeras dan sedikit hangat.

"ssshh ahh henntikan Sirrr..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aaa..apa yang kauu.. lakukan Sir.. Aku ini Straight!"

" atas perbuatanmu-bocah" Seringai Rivaille mengacaukan pikiran Eren saat ini.

Rivaille kini mengolesi jarinya dengan minyak goreng. Prilaku liar khas binatang memenuhi hasratnya saat ini, menurunkan setengah setelan celana Eren. Melicinkan lubang tersembunyi milik Eren dan memasukkan dua tangkai jarinya.

"Tiiii...tidak Sir. Kumohon Hentikan! "

"Yeahhh you like that?"

"HENTIKAN SIR!"

Merasa cukup dengan upacara pembukaan, Rivaille mengeluarkan miliknya dan bersiap siap menyodok Eren dengan kekuatan penuh.

"AAAAAAAAH"

.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

_terimakasih waktunya! chapter berikutnya tahap proses, Mohon saran tambahan "aksi aksi" atau "dramatis" dari kalian._ _Salam hangat beserta kiss kiss _ _please leave a comment, don't be a ghostie^^ _


End file.
